


Wolves and Visions

by HanniWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Origin Story, Awkward Conversations, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Stiles, Supernatural Elements, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniWolf/pseuds/HanniWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange incident in Mr.Yukimuras class attracts the attention of Scott and his pack. Once they realize that who they're dealing with is supernatural they decide to confront her with the real nature of herself, and Beacon Hills. </p>
<p>It is approximately set after season 3b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves and Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my very first english fic and there will be A LOT of mistakes so please bear with me :) I thought since TW lost a strong female lead (Allison) it was time to introduce a new girl in town (since I don't like Malia so much). Also, I tried to follow the mythology theme of the show with my own interpretation. Hope you like it :)

''Alright, we're going to have a class discussion today so move all the tables to the sides and make a round of chairs in the centre'' Mr. Yukimura said while the students sighed and pushed around the tables sluggishly.

It ended up more egg-shaped than round but Mr. Yukimura didn't bother, being too enthusiastic about his subject and talking most of the time anyway without paying much attention to his surrounding. That's why he didn't notice Isaac, Scott and Stiles ending up in the farest corner, discussing silently with each other, whispering so nobody can hear. Cassandra who was sitting a seat beside them could catch up a few words sounding weird but didn't care much.

She knew these three guys only from her classes with them and was aware of how weird and mysterious they acted than the rest but figured that it was none of her business. She thought Isaac and Scott were one of those good-looking, popular but simple-minded guys and Stiles their weird and nerdy addition. Although there was something cute about him.

It was towards the end of the lesson when it hit Cassandra without a warning.

First everything around her went blanc. Then the cold shiver down her back started, leaving her frozen and her eyes, her eyes went milky first, than completely white, leaving no trace of pupil and iris making her look frightening.

Almost demonic.

Nobody took notice while she was sitting in her chair like a statue, having a vision that seemed so real to her until Stiles looked to his side discovering what was happening to Cassandra. Shocked, he turned to Scott and Isaac to show them too. They only got a glimpse of Cassandras situation because the vision was over and Cassandra turned normal again, able to move, to blink and having her eyesight back. She looked around a bit irritated, observing if somebody had seen what just happened. When she saw Isaac, Scott and Stiles looking at her open-eyed and horrified she quickly turned away embarassed and bloodshot in the face. She knew they were watching her but couldn't understand their reaction. She had no clue why they were staring and was ashamed not knowing for how long. Just a minute later the bell rang, releasing all the stundents from Mr. Yukimura's boring lecture about World War 2. Cassandra was happy to pack her stuff as fast as she could to leave the room and forget what happened.

As the last students left the room, the three guys eyed each other and met at Scott.

''I'll just go ahead and take a wild guess that that was something supernatural.'' Isaac said.

''Maybe you're not that useless after all Mr. Obvious.'' said Stiles sarcastically.

''Guys, stop it. The question now is what we do.'' Scott said.

''As if we didn't have enough problems already.'' Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes.

''Did you also noticed that she gave away the impression that she didn't know herself what was going on?'' Stiles pointed out.

''You may be right, we don't know what she knows and how it can affect us. We have to confront her.'' Scott said.

''Don't you think it's a bit uncomfortable for her if three guys suddenly start to ask her question? Maybe she won't talk.'' Isaac said.

''But it's worth a try. Stiles and me will ask her as quick as possible, I don't want to risk anything.'' Scott said.

''She's in my physics class and has a free period after that I think.'' Stiles said.

They agreed on to catch her after that and went to their next classes.

Cassandra was a petite girl with short black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. She had a few friends but liked it better not to be noticed even if she didn't care what people thought of her. She was packing her books into her locker when suddenly Stiles and Scott appeared out of nowhere making her shriek quietly. The hallway was not crowded but the two boys were standing close, speaking with low voices.

''You're Cassandra, right?'' Stiles asked.

''Um, yes.'' Cassandra replied having a weird feeling in her stomach. What did they want from her and why were they acting so mysterious? It was probably related to the history lesson they had she thought.

''So, did you feel kinda sick today in history?'' Scott asked.

''No, not really.'' Cassandra hesitated.

''Look, you can trust us, right? We need you to tell us what happened back in history, it's really important.'' Stiles said.

''Look, I don't know what you saw or why you're making such a big deal out of it and also why you're acting so damn mysterious all the time. It was just a daydream which happens every now and then, no need to creep out.'' Cassandra said defensively, trying to act casual even though it was uncomfortable for her.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other bewildered.

''So you're saying your eyes rolling to the back of your head is not creepy?'' said Stiles.

There was a silence where everyone looked at each other irritated. Cassandra couldn't process what he just said.

''Wait what? The hell are you talking about?'' Cassandra asked.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other more perplexed this time.

''She doesn't know.'' Scott said to Stiles.

''Don't know what? What's going on?'' Cassandra asked confused.

Scott now turned completely to Stiles and spoke to him directly: ''I think we should take her to Deaton maybe he knows more.''

''Yeah that or to Argent since he has the Beast Diary plus a lot of information.'' Stiles said.

While they were talking, a thousand thoughts shot through Cassandras head. She didn't undertand a word they were saying as if it was a different language and their expressions made her worry that there was something seriously wrong with her. Why did they seem to know more than her and why was it their business anyway? The more she thought about it the more anxious she got. There was something true about what she had were not just simple daydreams. Until then she always tried to supress that what she saw was unusual, in fact, scary sometimes. The real question was how those guys were related to that and wether to trust them or not because they didn't look like they were fooling around.

''So let's assume I decide to trust you, what will you do?'' Cassandra asked.

''Bring you to someone who might know more.'' Scott said.

Cassandra thought about it a few seconds then said: ''Alright then.''

''Okey, let's go'' Stiles said and headed towards the door at the end of the hallway.

''Right now?'' Cassandra asked surprised, ''Alright but only when I drive.''

They walked to the parking lot without saying another word. Cassandras car was a small and blue Fiat where the lacquer was shattered above the wheels and hardly two persons could fit in the back. Stile's Jeep was a luxury in comparison. They eventually ended up fitting, Stiles in the back and Scott in the front. After pulling out of the parking lot and driving a few minutes on the highway, Cassandra couldn't supress her curiosity.

''So this Deaton.. is a doctor then? Like a psychologist?'' Cassandra asked.

''No, he's a veterinarian'' Stiles said from the back of the car with a slight grin on his face.

''Oh..'' Cassandra whispered. She didn't have a good feeling about this but her curiosity was stronger than that. She kept her phone in her pocket where she could reach easily and had 911 as a speed dial. Everything safe and sound she tried to convince herself.

''I'm really sorry that we can't give you more information but we have to talk with Deaton to consider his advice.'' Scott said with sympathy in his voice.

''Ok, so in history, what happened exactly to me an did anybody else see it?'' Cassandra asked. She tried to understand what all the fuss was about and tried to trust Scotts intentions.

''No we don't think so.'' Scott said.

''It seemed like you completely blanked out and froze. Really creepy man. Next thing your eyes do this weird thing were they go white within seconds.'' Stiles said and leaned back again, hitting his head on the top.

Maybe they're really telling the truth, Cassandra thought. It would be just too much expenditure for a joke. She shivered.

After ten minutes they arrived at the clinic, a small building just outside the city and entered through the back door because Scott had keys. They met Deaton in one of his treatment rooms while sorting out medicine. He didn't seem as surprised as Cassandra would have expected by the sight of three teenagers entering through the back door.

''I'm sorry we didn't warn you but we wouldn't have come if it wasn't urgent.'' Scott said.

''I know Scott.'' Deaton calmly replied, ''What is it?''

''It's me.'' Cassandra said and started to tell the story from her perspective. She also included other times it happened and how nothing in these ''dreams'' made sense to her. While she told, Scott and Stiles added what they had seen and Deaton listened to everything silently without changing his facial expression or asking questions. When they were finished they waited for any kind of sign from Deaton, but nothing, not even a blink of his eyes or raise of a brow. A few silent moments passed until he finally spoke.

''When did it start?'' asked Deaton still without any emotion in his tone.

Cassandra hesitated a moment. She knew it had come out of nowhere but couldn't pinpoint a date. ''A few months ago, about the time we moved here.'' She finally realized.

''Good old Beacon Hills.'' Stiles said and rolled his eyes.

''You say that what you see makes no sense but what do you see? Persons? Animals?'' Deaton asked.

''Sometimes persons I cannot identify and sometimes other creatures I cannot define. Obscure and often with... glowing eyes. I know it sounds totally silly but dreams never really make sense either, do they?'' Cassandra said more silent than loud.

A moment of dead silence followed where you could feel the tension of everyone. The men looked at each other perplexed and Cassandra wanted nothing more than escaping this somehow embarassing situation.

Finally, Deaton asked: ''I forgot to ask, what is your name again?''

''Cassandra.'' she said.

Deaton expression suddenly froze as if something slowly made sense to him. His poker face was gone for good now.

''Do you know if you have any greek roots in your family?'' he asked.

''Actually, my mother is from Greece.'' she said.

Deaton crossed his arms and tilted his head with a slight smile on his face which didn't quite reach his eyes. You couldn't tell if he was sad or relieved that he solved the riddle Cassandra seemed to be.

''Well it's more or less clear to me know and I think you should know it too.'' Deaton said, ''You're a clairvoyant.''

''A WHAT?'' Cassandra, Scott and Stiles said in unison.

''A clairvoyant, a fortune-teller, a visionary, a seer, should I go on?'' Deaton asked rhetorically.

''So you're saying that what she actually sees is in the future?'' Scott asked.

''Yes Scott and I think you know what kind of creatures she's referring to.'' Deaton said with a raised brow.

''Wow, we shouldn't have expected less in this freaking town.'' Stiles said and leaned on the table behind him.

''Should we tell her?'' Scott asked Deaton.

''That's your decision.'' replied Deaton.

Scott turned to Cassandra who was absolutely confused and incredulous. The absurdity of this situation made her wonder why she even told those weird people anything and how she could escape as fast as possible.

''Well, um... thanks for that diagnose. A clairvoyant, wow... I think I might just go now and foresee the coming lotto numbers. I could need some money for my car, and...'' Cassandra went on and slowly backed away in the direction to the door behind her, an obvious move she still hoped to work out.

''I like that tone of sarcasm.'' Stiles said and raised his brows impressed.

''Cassandra hold on please.'' Deaton said now, ''Do you know the myth of Cassandra in the greek mythology?''

She shook her head. He continued: ''The myth says that Cassandra was the daughter of the trojan king Priamos. Because of her incredible beauty the god Apollon decided to give her the gift of prophecy to show his romantical interest in her. When she refused him however, he got mad and cursed her gift so that nobody would believe her prophecies. Even later, when she foresaw the trojan horse nobody believed her until it was too late and the trojans were already doomed.''

Cassandra processed this new information sceptically. ''That is sheer coincidence. Just because I have the same name as someone in a mythology doesn't mean I'm somehow connected to them. My mexican neighbor Jesus doesn't believe he's the reborn messias either.'' Cassandra tried to defend herself. Stiles let out a giggle.

Deaton tried to come up with an explanation when Scott stepped forward and began to transform.

He let out a groan and within seconds his sharp claws emerged out of his fingers, his ear tips became sharp and facial hair began to grow from the sides of his cheeks uncontrollably. The transformation seemed so unreal yet nobody but Cassandra reacted appropriate. Even though she was absolutely frightened she stood still in front of Scott not able to move, when he finally looked up, opened his mouth slightly and slowly his eyes.

Fangs and red glowing eyes.

Glowing eyes.

As if the whole picture of a mutated teenage werewolf was not enough, his glowing eyes gave her a sudden flashback of the visions she had. She remembered. She grasped air and started to feel dizzy. An urge to scream from the top of her lungs came over her when Scott still stood there like a beast but was supressed by the fact that everything around her started to turn. Nothing made sense.

When she could finally move her body again she took a few steps back and sank into the chair behind her.

''I think you'll agree now that this future-seeing-theory might not be that unlikely anymore'' Stiles finally said.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
